The present invention relates to a structure of a light-emitting diode (LED) displayer.
Conventionally, light-emitting diode displayers have been manufactured in following manners and had the following structures:
(1) One of them is, as shown in FIG. 1, to provide an electric circuit and an LED connection pad on substrate 1 to which a lead wires l are connected, next to connect an LED chip 3 to the LED connection pad and finally, mount reflector c, a letter panel b, a filter a, etc., thus finishing a displayer; and
(2) The other is, as shown in FIG. 2, to adhere on the substrate 1 a film-like substrate 2 having a conductor pattern 5 and connection electrodes 4 instead of providing lead wires l, and to solder the connection electrodes 4 on associated soldering lands 4' of the substrate 1.
However, the displayer arranged as in (1) is disadvantageous because the lead wires l on the substrate 1 prevent the displayer from being made compact and thin and that as described in (2) causes high production cost because the film-like substrate 2 to be soldered on the substrate 1 has to be made of a material with adequately heat-proof properties.